


【仓安】绑住你的心

by cherylmouse



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmouse/pseuds/cherylmouse
Summary: 一次普通的捆绑PLAY。





	

“yasu，肩膀再放松一点。”  
轻轻吻了一下安田因为紧张而突兀的蝴蝶骨，他的身子就软了下来。  
大仓一手握住安田背在背后的手腕，一手拉紧绳子，娴熟地打了一个漂亮的结。

“已经好了吗？”  
安田声音虽然略显不安，却掩盖不了其中的兴奋。

专用的蓝色绳子恰到好处的缠绕在安田的身上，尤其是经过胯间和股缝之后的部分，经过大仓的绳法改良，完美的展现出了安田的臀部形状。刚才在捆绑过程中，大仓突发奇想，换了加长的绳子，在安田的大腿根部多绕了一圈，然后收紧，最后将绳结绑在背后的手腕上。这样以来，安田的双腿就无法并拢了，手臂的活动也完全被限制住。  
大仓对自己的作品非常满意，来回抚摸着安田浑圆的臀部，抵不住柔软弹性的诱惑，揉捏了起来，天生的挺翘，加上后天锻炼而来的肌肉，安田的屁股堪比某些性感女星的D罩杯。

“好了哦。yasu…果然很可爱啊。”

“我可是男人，请不要用你奉承女孩子的词语来评价我。”  
安田很不高兴，背后的小手还想试图阻止大仓的动作。

“我是认真的夸奖你呢，可爱的yasu比较好哦～”  
大仓知道，这个口是心非的老别扭又闹小情绪了，看来，没必要陪他玩儿了，应该早点步入正题，让他无话可讲。  
“怎么样，很享受吧？你的小兄弟已经先你一步爽到流泪了呢。”

“你这个变态……我根本都动不了！”

“动不了都能爽成这样，你说，变态的是谁啊？”  
大仓抓住安田的后颈，稍微向下一用力，就把不安分的家伙按倒在了床上。

“啊……！”  
由于上半身的牵拉，下身的绳子猛然收紧，股缝中的绳子嵌得更深了，一想到自己现在以及其羞耻的姿势对大仓撅着屁股，双腿大开……安田咬着嘴唇，呜咽了一声然后……  
竟然泄了。

“啧啧，我枪都还没掏出来，你就举手投降了，真没意思。”  
大仓嬉笑着，修长的手指在安田微微颤抖的性器头部打着转，沾了满手粘稠的液体之后，坏心眼儿的一路向后摩挲，最终停留在脆弱的缝隙之中。  
“不行呀，你要打起精神陪我啊。”

“那…那你把我解开嘛。”  
安田一副可怜的表情，恳求的语气也是软软糯糯。

“安田先生，你要是不演戏，乖乖顺从，兴许我还会对你好点儿。”  
大仓毫不犹豫的，向尚未扩展的后穴中捅入了一根手指。  
“可是你却错过了机会。”

突如其来的钝痛让安田神色大变，甚至对大仓骂出了脏话，奈何自己根本动弹不得，只能任其摆布，

“你总是不让我这样做呢，”  
大仓对着安田的耳朵呼气，轻轻吸吮着耳垂，伸出舌尖舔弄耳廓，甚至在软骨上轻轻啃咬。  
“是因为太敏感？这么不想被我抓到弱点吗……”

安田忍不住缩起脖子躲闪，却被大仓穷追不舍。极度敏感的耳朵受着前所未有的刺激，一阵阵的酥痒湿热折磨着神经，安田满脸通红，冷不防听见了一声沙哑的呻吟，他刚刚反应过来那声音居然是自己发出的，就又被重重咬了一下耳垂，呻吟声再度脱口而出。

“啊…okura…别…别这样……啊……”

“哦？可你的身体告诉我，他还想要，还想要…还想要更多呢。”

没等安田从晕眩中缓过劲来，耳边就传来了大仓压抑着情欲的低哑声音，随之安田的屁股就被一双大手用力掰开，双腿也被迫分开到更大的角度，紧接着后穴就被包裹于一片湿热滑软之中。

“啊…o…okura…你……嗯……”

安田虽然看不到背后的景象，但他不由得想象了一下，心理上的冲击力就一瞬间达到了极致，不亚于被惊雷劈中，因为大仓从来都没做过这样的事情，自己也不会允许他这样。然而生理上的快感还是征服了安田，大仓甚至还没怎么动作，安田的小兄弟就再次充血硬挺了起来。

“真是诚实的身体呢。”  
大仓擦了擦嘴角，竟然抱起手臂，饶有兴趣地欣赏起此时凌乱不堪的安田。

没有了抚慰的后穴仍在一张一合，空气的流动使湿润的皮肤感受一丝丝的凉意，安田强忍着呼之欲出的欲望，向大仓投去了求助的眼神。

“看我干嘛，我知道你眼睛很大。”

安田又气又急，脚丫子狠狠在床上蹬了几下。

“想要什么直说，你明明知道的，只要你诚实地说出来，我不会拒绝你。”

“okura…”  
安田的声音接近哭腔，小小的，被束缚着的身子别扭的挪动着，一点点向大仓靠近。  
“okura……okura……”  
安田一边挪动，一边使劲儿向后伸着胳膊，双手也不停的晃动着。  
“tacchon……”  
安田终于靠近了大仓的身边，双手努力向后伸着，抚摸着大仓早已高高耸立的硬挺，短短的手指一下一下触碰着大仓，也一点一点撩拨着大仓脆弱的心理防线。

 

“你赢了，心机鬼。”

大仓紧握住那双狡猾的小手，一挺腰没入了安田的身体之中。  
“哈啊！”  
安田猝不及防，却又心满意足地娇喘出声，炽热的坚硬瞬间充斥了狭窄的甬道，满涨得几乎无法移动，滚烫而又鲜活的跳动着，伴随着和大仓心跳一样的节奏，仿佛扩散至安田的每个细胞。

大仓低吼一声，在安田臀上胡乱拍了一记：“放松，不要使劲儿……” 安田难得地控制不住，粉红的肉壁紧紧吸附着身后的侵入者，仿佛要将它连根吞入。

大仓调整好呼吸，退出一寸，复又用力挺入，引得安田连声喘息，紧窒的内部随着大仓的动作渐渐放松，然后主动地迎合着，被绳子勒紧的臀部一下一下撞击着大仓的小腹，使他不由自主地加大力度插干起来，肉体亲密接触混合着不断渗出的体液，发出接连不断的的淫靡之声。

安田被撞得浑身发软，却摆出了更淫荡的姿态。  
“啊…okura…慢一点……慢……”

怎么可能慢得下来？大仓把浑身力气都放在了冲刺上，并不想理会安田开始沙哑的哭腔。

“怎么？是不是前面也想要？”  
大仓抓住被冷落的小安田抚弄了几下，手指划过柱身，时而用指腹刮擦过铃口，正当安田舒服的小声哼哼的时候，大仓收回了手。  
“这是惩罚，今天不会再随你的心意了，只能用后面高潮哦。”

大仓紧扣着安田纤细的腰肢，一边狂乱地抽插，一边不断命令着安田。

“yasu，屁股抬高。”  
“yasu，说点儿我喜欢听的。”  
“yasu，叫我的名字。”

“okura……”  
“okura……好厉害……”  
“oku……啊哈…啊…tacchon….！”

安田的嗓音升高了好几度，大仓的快感也在成倍地叠加，只觉得一股酥麻自背脊窜起直冲脑际，眼前一阵阵发白，知道已经到了极限，意识模糊中，大仓俯下身，紧紧环住了怀里的人。

“啊啊啊……”

安田迷乱呻吟喘息，肉壁急速收缩，紧紧绞住大仓，一瞬间极致的快感制造了前所未有的高潮，浑身一阵颤栗，大仓就在安田的体内喷洒了出来。

…………  
回过神来，大仓低头看了看安田，他也已经射得胸口、小腹上全是乳白色的液体，甚至有几滴溅到了脸上，大仓觉得好笑，即可爱，又色情，又好笑。

“yasu，喜欢吗？”

“真是够了！谁会喜欢这种玩意儿！”

“yasu，喜欢我吗？”

“…我们不只是肉体关系而已吗。”

“我很喜欢哦，yasu…”

“好吧……我也挺喜欢你。”

“…的肉体。”

“滚吧混蛋。”

 

\---Fin---


End file.
